Chuck Versus The Babysitting
by My name's AC
Summary: "Please Chuck, I can't call mom. She has been helping me so much; I don't have courage to ask her to take care of Clara for three days. Please Chuck…"  "Well, it's only three days, right? What can possibly go wrong?"
1. Chapter 1

_For start, this story will be more than one-shot depending on reviews._

_Ok, my 'first' Chuck fanfiction, since my first (and only so far) was a complete disaster. It's totally horrible, I consider it my worst fanficiton. But, here I am to redeem myself and make a good story._

_Alright, one last note. On this story, Clara is about eight months old._

_That's it. Hope you enjoy reading it._

* * *

><p>"Hey," Ellie called. "hey Chuck, can I speak with you for a moment?"<p>

"Sure, sis." Chuck took a seat on the edge of the fountain and his sister sat right next to him.

"You know that Devon and I have been doing extra shifts at the hospital and that we have an eight months old baby crawling around the house…" Ellie made silence.

"Yes, what's your point?" Chuck pretended that he did not understand the intention of the conversation.

"Chuck, Devon promised me a whole romantic and relaxing weekend, but…"

"But…?"

"Please Chuck, I can't call mom. She has been helping me so much; I don't have courage to ask her to take care of Clara for three days. Please Chuck…"

"Well, it's only three days, right? What can possibly go wrong?"

"Oh, thank you so much, Chuck. I'm going to tell Devon." Ellie hugged Chuck strongly and then entered home before he could say anything else. Now, he just had to tell Sarah.

* * *

><p>"A baby, Chuck!" Sarah says in panic. "A baby! You know we have guns hidden in the whole house!"<p>

"This isn't about the guns; she won't find them."

"Alright, but what we're going to do? I mean, I've never been with a child for so long!"

"Sarah, we've deal with the most dangerous and wanted criminals of the world. Can't we take care of a child?"

"Alright, maybe we can. But you're telling Casey why we're not having missions in the next days."

"We were fired from the CIA, Morgan has the Intersect on his head and he just had the first real fight with Alex. Don't you think he already has enough itching on the trigger finger? He must be praying for a mission so he can shoot someone, and I'm going to be a nice target as soon as he opens the door!"

"Oh, come on Chuck, it's not going to be so bad!" Sarah puts the hand to her belly. "How have you done that macaroni and cheese for today's lunch? God, I feel so nauseous!"

"I don't think it was the macaroni and cheese. You should see a doctor; you've been like this for over a week." Chuck approaches Sarah and kisses her head. "Did you take any pill or something?"

"No, and right now, I feel I can throw up at any minute."

"Ok, I'm glad to know that! I'm going to talk with Casey." Before leaving out the door, Chuck suggests. "And, why don't you talk with Ellie or Awesome? They can give you something to ease the nausea."

* * *

><p>"So that you won't panic when she cries, just check this up," Ellie hands a paper sheet to Sarah, containing sleeping and eat hours, and also things they might need to do. "it can be time to sleep or eat, or maybe she just needs a toy or she's grumpy, but whatever happens, please don't freak out."<p>

"Oh, don't worry Ellie. Clara is going easy on aunt and uncle, aren't you?" Chuck speaks, lifting the little girl in the air, above his head.

"Oh no, Chuck, don't do that right now!"

"Why not? She likes it!" He says as Clara laughs.

"She just ate a bit ago and she might…" Ellie didn't have time to finish because Clara throws up over Chuck's chest when he holds her again in arms. "throw up… And she doesn't like to throw up!" Ellie picks up the crying girl taking off her pink T-shirt, so as Chuck, unbuttoning carefully the shirt.

"Neither I like to throw up, but that's how I've been feeling for the last week!" Sarah replies to Ellie's commentary.

"Devon?" the woman goes to the door, calling. "Devon?"

"Yeah?" He appears, running.

"Can you take Clara and change her clothes?"

"Sure." Devon grabs the girl who's hushing gradually and gives in arms some baby clothes to Ellie. "And here are the clothes you asked me to bring."

"Oh yes, thanks." She grabs the clothes and puts it over the table, speaking to Sarah. "You have here some clothes, but you know if you need anything you can go there home, Chuck has the key. And now about you." Ellie sits on a chair and Sarah sits on the one in front. "How long have you been feeling sick?"

"About a week ago."

"And there's anything else?"

"I'm feeling a lot tired than usual, and Chuck says I look pale."

"Is that something recent…?"

"No. I've been feeling really tired for about 3/4 weeks."

"And menstruation? Is it on time?"

"I haven't had it yet in this month, but it's still on time. What that has to do with it?"

"Maybe nothing. Well, that can be a virus that you got or just your body telling you is time to slow down a bit. Even though I believe is just extreme tiredness, I'm going to prescribe you this medicine to relieve the nauseas," Ellie writes the name of the medicine and writes something else below, explaining. "and if your menstruation is late a week, you come to me again and you'll buy this."

"Ok." Sarah takes the paper and after reading the medicine she panics. "A pregnancy test?"

"It may be negative, but we have to cover all the hypotheses."

"Ellie, I can't be-"

"Relax Sarah, you haven't done it yet and you're already freaking out. But don't do it now, it can give you a wrong answer, ok?"

"Ok."

"Until then, just be calm."

"Babe, we're ready to go?" Devon asks entering the room and Sarah picks up Clara.

"Yes." Ellie leaves a kiss on her daughter's cheek and Devon does the same. "Bye baby. Bye Sarah, bye Chuck." Ellie says to him as he walks into the room. She knows he has been leaning on the wall, hearing the whole conversation.

"Ellie, Ellie?" Chuck approaches her, with the pretext. "You haven't given us Clara's toy."

"Oh, right, thanks for remembering it. Come with me."

Chuck leaves with Ellie and after having the teddy bear, he asks:

"Hey sis, is there any chance Sarah can be pregnant?"

"Chuck," She says. "I'm not going to lie to you or give you false hopes, I believe she's just tired. But, that pregnancy test can only have two answers; you just have to wait until she does it, alright?"

"Ok. Have a good weekend you two!"

"Bye Chuck." Ellie places a kiss on Chuck's cheek and rubs his arm, feeling a bit sad for him.

* * *

><p><em>So, more than one-shot? Just leave me a review telling me that. I love to know people's opinion...<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_This is a bit longer chapter and I hope I don't disapoint on the quality! And, before reading I have some thanks to give:_

_ For reviewing:_  
><strong> Reyes9, MaggiS and Miss Fluffington<strong>_ to whom I couldn't responde._

_ But also to:_  
><strong>uplink2, coreymon77, jinxed97, Alice Hermione and 00Awesome<strong>_. Someone of these people received a message of mine (they all did!) but with the indication of being from another story of mine (If Only...) I apologize for being so distracted!_

_ And some more thanks, now for favoriting:_  
><strong> Ladybird111, cjm1896 and bilico<strong>_._

_ And finally for story alert:_  
><strong>Ladybird111, EllaNovikoff, coreymon77, Alice Hermione, Buymoriana96 and bilico<strong>_._

_ Thank you all for being amazing... for being Awesome! I hope I haven't forgot anyone. Obviously I thank everyone else whose name isn't here but that read._

_I advice for this chapter to hear this song: Que Sera Sera, by Doris Day. I heard it is a good lullaby song._

_And now, my second chapter. I hope you like it!_

* * *

><p>When Chuck enters home again, Clara is crawling on the room and Sarah is leaning on the kitchen counter, bent forward and with her hand over her belly. Chuck puts the teddy bear over the sofa and quickly approaches her. He surrounds her hips with his arms and makes her look at him.<p>

"You're ok, Sarah?"

"Yes Chuck, yes." She says while pus her hand on his cheek. "Is just this damn nausea's thing." She places a kiss on his lips. "But you don't have to worry about me."

"I'm your husband; I worry about you all the time." He says, putting a bit of her hair behind her ear.

"But there's a baby in the house who needs more of our attention."

"What if I go buy the medicine that Ellie prescribed you?"

"And I'm staying alone with her?" Sarah peeks looking at Clara who reached the sofa and is now playing with her toy.

"Alright, then I take her with me."

"No, Chuck, it's ok. I can go there by my own."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Weren't you who said early today that we've deal with dangerous criminals? I'm just a bit sick; I can go to a drugstore by myself."

"Alright. Then I'll go to my sister's place and grab some things, you know, diapers, other stuff!" He says completely clueless.

"Here, take this." Sarah gives Chuck the paper sheet that Ellie had given her.

"_Things you may need._" He reads. "Uau, my sister is incredible… well, she's Mrs. Awesome! She saved me so much time of walking around clueless!"

Chuck grabs Clara in arms while Sarah goes pick the medicine prescription.

"So, you two will be alright?" Sarah strokes Clara's cheek.

"Yes, for sure."

"Ok, see you in a while." Sarah and Chuck exchange a kiss and they both leave.

* * *

><p>"Ok baby Clara, let's see the list. Diapers, talcum powder, wipes, baby bottle and baby food. Let's get these things and go to uncles' home?" Clara babbles and claps hands. Chuck goes upstairs and enters the girl's bedroom. "Ok, let's see. Wipes and talcum powder, check! Diapers?" He looks at Clara. "How many diapers will you need for three days? 1, 5, 10,…80?" He looks around and says to her. "Let's just take the whole package! Diapers, check!" Chuck goes downstairs, heading to the kitchen already hand full of stuff. "Ok, ok, ok! The bottle is right on the top of the counter and will-" Everything that Chuck has in hands falls and Clara laughs at the sound. "grab it! Oh, you think this is funny, Ms.?"<p>

Chuck opens the cupboards and finds the box of baby food, grabs the bottle and everything that fell. When he has everything in his possession he prepares to leave and tries to turn the doorknob but everything falls again. So, he decides to simply open the door, put Clara on his house and take things quickly from one house to the other. He's closing the door of Ellie's door when he hears something cracking and Clara crying.

"Ok baby, ok." He says panicking grabbing her in arms when he sees the small table between the couches fallen and the lamp broken on the floor. "Let Uncle Chuck check on you!" He checks for any cut on her, but she just got scared by the noise. "It's alright Clara, it's alright. You got scared didn't you? But it's ok now, it's ok."

"What happened?" Sarah asks seeing all that.

"She tipped over the table and the lamp broke."

"Oh my God, is she hurt?" Sarah does the exact same thing Chuck had did by looking to see if she was hurt.

"No, no, thank God. She just got scared. That's all, isn't it, Clara? Just a big scare that you gave here to Uncle! Please, go lock Ellie's house." He says handing Sarah the key. "It's all alright, ok? No more crying." He speaks to Clara who's sobbing and hushing.

"What time it is?" Chuck asks Sarah as she's entering home.

"Around 8. 8:30 perhaps."

"I think it's time to feed her and put her to sleep."

"And where's she going to sleep?"

"In our bed with us. She sleeps in the middle."

"What Ellie gives her before going to bed?"

"This seems like an instruction book!" Chuck jokes while he checks the paper sheet that his sister had left them. "Well, it says: baby food, only 1/3 of plate."

As the meal was prepared Chuck sits her on his lap, and handing a spoon to Clara as well, he starts feeding her, despite all the mess that the kid is making by putting it on the plate. Sarah is sitting in the chair in front, amusingly watching them two, until her phone rings.

"It's Casey." She says before picking up. "Hi Casey (…) We're at home, why? (…) Why are you at the Castle? Chuck didn't talk to you? (…) I'm sorry but we cannot be on a mission for the next three days; Chuck and I are babysitting Clara (…). He hung up!" She states to Chuck, looking at the phone. "You didn't talk to him!"

"I told you I would be a nice target! When I got close to his house, he was cleaning a shotgun!"

"Well, that doesn't matter now; now we have to take care of her." Sarah picks the girl in arms for some wonder of Chuck. "How do we put her to sleep?"

"Let's check on the Internet." After researching, he says. "Warm bath, warm milk, tell a story or sing a song. I guess we can rule out the warm milk since she just ate."

"Let's try for the story? Warm bath for plan B?"

"Alright. But, first we have to change her clothes…and her diaper!" He says covering his nose.

After taking Clara's clothes, they are waiting for the other to see who starts changing the diaper first.

"Let's do it both?" Chuck proposes and Sarah nods in agreement. "At three. One…two…three!

"Ok…" Sarah says on a deep sigh. "Chuck, hand me the wipes."

After cleaning her, Chuck gets a clean diaper and the talcum powder.

"Let's put the diaper, a little bit of talcum powder-"

"A little bit, Chuck!" Sarah says, taking the flask from his hand. "It already has too much!"

"Ok." Chuck rises Clara in the air. "We changed your diaper! Let's dress you up?" Sarah leverages that Chuck has rose Clara to dress up the pajama pants to her.

"Lie her down to dress up the shirt."

When Clara is dressed up to go to bed, Chuck carries her and both he and Sarah lie down next, with the elbow over the bed and supporting the head with the hand.

"Ok, you tell the story, Chuck."

He exhale and starts telling:

"I'm going the story of Rapunzel. Once upon a time, there are many, many years, there was a poor couple whose dream was to have a child. The man was woodcutter, and the woman one day found herself pregnant. (…)" Chuck keeps telling the story, ending up with this. "Needless to say, the two lived happily ever after in the kingdom of the prince with the little twin girls. The end."

When he looks at Clara, she's still awake, unlike Sarah who's blinking and debating to keep her eyes open. Chuck only smiles seeing that she wide opens her eyes as soon as she doesn't hear his voice anymore.

"Plan B?" He asks, to what she agrees with a nod. "I'm going to fill the tub!"

Sarah notices the teddy bear with two pink bow ties overlapping on the right ear an also pink dress on the ground right outside the bedroom's door and picks it up. She puts it next to Clara and with a hand over her belly rocking her a little, she sings:

_When I was just a little girl__  
><em>_I asked my mother, what will I be__  
><em>_Will I be pretty, will I be rich__  
><em>_Here's what she said to me._

_Que Sera, Sera,__  
><em>_Whatever will be, will be__  
><em>_The future's not ours, to see__  
><em>_Que Sera, Sera__  
><em>_What will be, will be._

When Chuck hears Sarah singing he comes and peeks at the door, and she smiles, continuing to sing, always looking at him:

_When I was young, I fell in love__  
><em>_I asked my sweetheart what lies ahead__  
><em>_Will we have rainbows, day after day__  
><em>_Here's what my sweetheart said._

_Que Sera, Sera,__  
><em>_Whatever will be, will be__  
><em>_The future's not ours, to see__  
><em>_Que Sera, Sera__  
><em>_What will be, will be._

Chuck enters and lies down on bed again, singing with her:

_Now I have children of my own__  
><em>_They ask their mother, what will I be__  
><em>_Will I be handsome, will I be rich__  
><em>_I tell them tenderly._

_Que Sera, Sera,__  
><em>_Whatever will be, will be__  
><em>_The future's not ours, to see__  
><em>_Que Sera, Sera_

Sarah notices that Clara is eyes-closed and sleeping and she sings the last line:

_What will be, will be._

Both put their pillows on both sides of the girl so she won't fall down the bed and go to couch where they snuggle on each other watching a movie. Today was just a warm-up, because today is Thursday. Just tomorrow is when the weekend starts. Tomorrow, yes, is day 1!

* * *

><p><em>So...<em>

_what do you think? Is it worth for me to keep on writing and for having you unbelivable readers reading, reviewing and favoriting this?_

_Tell me what you think..._


	3. Chapter 3

_I apologize so much for my laziness. I took so long to update again, but I hope you still want to read it :D But, before, a lot of thanks:_

_For reviewing:_

**bratty02, Reyes9, renmayling, EllaNovikoff, and coreymon77**.

_For favoriting this story:_

**Lilyzinha and eileven**.

_For the story alert:_

**Ely Jones, katillion, chicaespanola, marouluckygg and renmayling**.

_I think I've thank everyone, so, here's my apoligies on a form of a chapter!_

* * *

><p>"Where have you learnt that song?" Chuck whispers to his wife putting hair behind her ear.<p>

"Some little things I remember of childhood. Why?"

"I loved it." He takes a silent moment, looking into her eyes and then says again. "I heard your conversation with Ellie."

"Chuck, don't put ideas to your mind."

"Wouldn't you be at least excited to know that you may be-"

"No!" She says getting up with tears running down her cheeks. "We're spies, Chuck. Getting married is one thing, it's just you and me. Having children is different. Do you know how in danger our children could be if any mad criminal found out about them?"

"My parents had to two kids and they were both pretty much the same that we are."

"But…I don't think I could do what they have done. I just…couldn't!"

"No-one is saying that we need to do what they've done. And you know you're not alone. I'm here," He hugs her. "I'm right here with you. And I'll never leave."

"I know, Chuck." She exhales and hugs him again, this time tightly. After placing a kiss on his lips, she holds his hand. "Let's go to bed?"

"Yes. We're going to have a long day ahead us."

* * *

><p>Metallic's sounds come from the kitchen, but Chuck keeps ignoring them, thinking that that is just his imagination.<p>

"Chuck?" Sarah says with rough voice, still eyes' closed.

"Uhm?" He responses nearly on a husky growl.

"Chuck, can you hear that or it's just me?"

"What? My stomach growling in hunger or the metallic sound?"

"The metallic sound." Chuck and Sarah open their eyes quickly, staring first at each other and then to the empty place between them. "Where's she?"

They kick the bed sheets back with their feet and run to the kitchen. They find Clara surrounded by pots and pans, laughing as she flips them and hears the sound.

"How did she got off bed?"

"Never underestimate an eight-months-old crawling baby!" Chuck jokes as grabs her in arms and Sarah is putting everything on the place. "How did you got off bed?" He asks to Clara and she giggles, innocently.

Sarah gives a peek on the paper sheet over the balcony and says:

"Chuck, can you change her clothes while I make the milk?"

"Sure."

Barefoot in the middle of the kitchen, still in short shorts and T-shirt, she imagines doing that one day for their kid, and she smiles. After the water being warm enough, she mixed it on the baby bottle where the powdered milk was already and shakes it to mix it well and to cool it down a little bit.

"Ok, Chuck and Clara are dressed up!" Chuck comes with the girl, who's always giggling when with him, and puts over the table the milk, the cereals, the juice, two glasses, two bowls and two spoons."Now Chuck and Clara want breakfast!"

"I'm going to get dress." Sarah says while handing Clara the bottle.

Chuck sits but Clara keeps insisting on being on foot over the chair, slightly sitting over his arm, drinking the milk as he holds her against his body to make sure she doesn't fall. Meanwhile, he's serving the two bowls with cereals, adding the milk and putting some juice on the glasses. He starts eating and in a little while, Sarah comes and eats too.

"Uhm, I was thinking maybe we could take Clara outside. It's a great day out there."

"Oh no, Chuck, I don't think so."

"Why?" He says on high pitched voice.

"Because it may give wrong ideas to people."

"And why do you care about that?"

"Because she's NOT our daughter. We don't have children."

Chuck sighs; it's going to a long day.

"Alright then, I take her."

"Fine." She says taking the dishes to wash them.

"Fine." He says, leaving out the door with the girl in arms.

Sarah feels bad for having been so harsh with Chuck, but she thinks he isn't angry with her. She has been having a terrible month with all those sickness and weakness feelings. There is actually a chance of Ellie being right? How that will affect their lives? And their job? Is she willing for that challenge? Oh, yes she is. And so is Chuck. But, that fear keeps haunting Sarah. They can't have children that they are going to abandon. She doesn't want to do that to them, and neither Chuck. But, she knows that that is part of the challenge and she may be willing to take it too. And she knows she's not alone.

Sarah goes the bathroom and grabs the pregnancy test. She sits on the toilet sit and looks at it, tapping with it on her left hand. She gets up and thinks _let's do it! No! _And she sits again. _Don't do it! It can give you a wrong answer. _She gets up again and supports her hands on the edge of the washbasin and sees herself on the mirror. _Should I call Ellie?_ She rubs her eyes._ No!_

"I need some fresh air." And she keeps the pregnancy test.

* * *

><p>Far away, she sees Chuck squatting on the edge of the lake, showing Clara the ducks and she smiles. He really wants to be a father and she knows he's ready.<p>

"Guess who!" Sarah says as she covers Chuck's eyes with her hands.

"Sarah?" She feels his cheeks drawing a smile when he says her name. She only places a kiss on his cheek and uncovers his eyes. "Oh, look, Aunt Sarah came." Chuck sits on the grass and sits Clara over his legs.

"I needed some air." She says, sitting next to him. "And, I'm sorry. For being too harsh on you…both of you. Clara is definitely enjoying the outside."

"Ah, it's ok. I wasn't upset with you. I just now thought in how you've been feeling and the nothing I've doing to help. I'm the one who is sorry."

"No." She leans her head on his arm. "You've been doing so much. And, besides, it's not all bad. There's always that possibility." He smiles to her and kisses her on head, putting his arm around her shoulders, cuddling her. "Just keep an open mind."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Devon and Ellie are going to hate us." Chuck says with critical voice.

"What? Why?"

"Look at her."

"What?" Sarah looks at Clara with her hand inside her mouth. "She's drooling and with her hand inside her mouth. What's wrong with that?" And she takes Clara's hand off her mouth.

"It's not that. Before you got here, she walked…by herself…alone! Something that parents teach their kids."

"Oh no…" Sarah says on a whisper. "They are going to hate us!"

"Well, we always can claim that she's only eight-months old and that she's a genius!"

"Kids usually walk when they have around nine months. I don't think that will work much." Sarah smiles and asks. "But she seriously walked?"

"Yeah! You want to see it?" Chuck gets up, puts the baby girl on foot on the grass and holds on both Clara's hands. Bit by bit, he releases her hands and she walks, stumbling all along the way. "Clara, where are you going?" He keeps walking behind her, following her steps.

"I think she likes the swings!"

"Ok big girl!" Chuck says, having her in arms. "You want to go to the swings?" He points to them and Clara stretches herself to the front for him to put her on the floor again. "We can put you on those, but you have to wait!" He claims because she's struggling with his arms.

Chuck puts her on those swings for smaller children with a sort of chair for them to sit and he then he grabs Sarah in arms and sits her on the 'normal' swing next to Clara's one. Chuck keeps pushing them two, who are heartily laughing. Clara is laughing amusing because she's an innocent eight-month baby, but Sarah, she's laughing because she's feeling like a child and she's feeling free of the spy's stringent things.

* * *

><p><em>So, is there something wrong? There's any idea you have and you want to share it? Just simply review. Tell me what you like or what you hate.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_N/A: First of all, thank you for waiting and keep coming to read my story; you are the best! Now, besides my lazyness, school has began for about two weeks, and time isn't playing along with me, even though I have all days free afternoons. But, I have thanks to give, lots of thanks to lots of wonderful people:_

_For reviewing:_

**jinxed97, ****coreymon77, ****wassupchuck, ****renmayling, ****Panthera-Kaia-Lily, **_**silversorbet.**_

_For favoriting the story:_

**marouluckygg, ****Pagemember, ****Scottpwrs, ****Panthera-Kaia-Lily, ****Silversorbet.**

_For putting this story with alert:_

**Ralle, ****chelabella, ****sk8ter147, ****scottpwrs, ****Panthera-Kaia-Lily, ****Silversorbet.**

_For putting my pen-name with alert:_

_**Panthera-Kaia-Lily, **_**silversorbet.**__

_And, for favoriting me:_

**Bilico, ****Panthera-Kaia-Lily, ****silversorbet.**

_Ready for one more chapter? I hope you are because I felt that in this story was missing some Casey and some Morgan..._

_Before reading it, I need to tell you a bō is Japanese 6ft (1.80m) long staff weapon used on a martial art called bōjutsu. If you don't know what it is__, Chuck and Sarah once have also practiced with this. Find it on YoutTube, to have a clearer idea: "_**Chuck and Sarah- Don't worry Chuck, you can't.**_"_

* * *

><p>Sarah and Chuck have been with Clara on the park for the rest of the morning. They played with her and encouraged the eight-months-old baby to walk a bit more. They were having such a good time that they lost track of time.<p>

"Alright, girls, I know you're having fun, but I think it is time to eat something."

When they arrive home, Morgan jumps out of nowhere. "Hey!"

"Ah!" Both Chuck and Sarah say at the same time, being surprised.

"God Morgan, what are you doing here?" Chuck asks seeing a sad and inquiring face on his friend's face.

"I... Sarah, can I borrow him for a little while?"

"Sure." Sarah takes Clara from Chuck's arms and enters.

"So, what's wrong buddy?" Chuck asks while both are sitting at the edge of the fountain.

"I lost Alex's trust, Casey is willing to kill me and Jeff and Lester don't stop calling me. Not to mention the fact that I have" He lowers the tone of voice. "_the Intersect_ in my head. Seriously, how did you deal with all this?"

"First, I never dated Casey's daughter, and so far, that's a strong point, and second, you were and are the manager; I've never half of the problems with Jeff and Lester."

"What? No third point as 'not having Casey willing to kill you'?"

"Let's pass that one ahead!"

"So, what do I do?"

"I say that if you make up with Alex, the issue with Casey is gone."

"Yeah. But what about the two Stooges at Buy More and _this thing_ in my head?"

"With 'that thing in your head', I helped you out by giving you the Governor. Now, Jeff and Lester are your problem Morgan, you're the manager, they are your responsibility."

"Alright, you are totally right. Now, what do I do about Alex? I was even thinking in ask her to move in with me. Is it too soon?"

"I don't know, but tell her exactly that and win her trust back."

"Oh, we finally met!" Casey's voice is heard.

Morgan looks at him and begs. "Hey, Casey, calm down. I'm fixing my problem with Alex."

"What the hell have you done to her?" Casey lifts him off the ground by the collar of his shirt.

"Chuck! A little help, please!" Morgan utters between breaths, swinging his legs in the air.

"Ok big guy, put him down, please…"

"Shut up, Bartowski!"

"You know if you kill me," Morgan says gasping. "you're killing the Intersect, don't you?"

"Casey!" Sarah declares, after opening back the door.

"Walker!" Casey says, exchanging a quick look between her and Morgan.

"Put him down, Casey!"

"Alright!" He says upset, straightening the collar of Morgan's shirt. "You better be fast, Grimes! If you don't talk with her until tomorrow, I'll break you everything!" Before he walks home, place where he was going in first place, he turns back and says. "You should be training Grimes! Don't think the Intersect does everything by itself. If you don't practice, you won't have flexibility or physical preparation for future missions!"

After Casey leave, Chuck asks Sarah. "Do you mind that much if I go one hour to the Castle helping Morgan with his training?"

Sarah calls Chuck to inside the house with her index finger. "As long as you promise me to come home if I call you."

"Okay! If you call me, I'll be home faster than the speed of light!"

Sarah smiles and Chuck runs out the door.

"Can you go?" Morgan asks standing up.

"Yes, but first lets grab something to eat. I'm starving!"

* * *

><p><em>With Chuck and Morgan<em>

* * *

><p>Morgan and Chuck descend the stairs of Castle, while giving the last bite of their subway sandwich.<p>

"I give you ten bucks if you hit the garbage can!" Chuck challenges.

"Oh, come on Chuck, now I have _this_" He says tapping the index on the right side of the forehead. "in my head!"

Morgan is totally boastful until he throws the wrapped paper and misses. Chuck laughs and jokes with him along the way where they're going to change their clothes. After everything set, Chuck throws to Morgan a _bō_ and incentivizes him to fight with him. "Come on buddy."

"Oh boy, this is heavy!" Morgan complains, almost kneeling when he catches the staff weapon in hands.

"Come on Morgan, we're here to practice your skills."

"Please Chuck, I can't do it." Morgan finally finds out how it's supposed to hold the _bō_, turning it and holding it with both hands due to its weight and size.

"Why not? We have stomach full and recharged batteries!"

"I can't do it because I know you won't threaten my physical safety. Apparently only Casey has that ability!"

"I can threaten your safety!" Chuck pushes Morgan with a light touch with the _bō_ on his chest, causing him to have a flash. In few seconds he disarms Chuck, beats with the _bō_ on his back, making him fall, and when he rolls to be face up again, Morgan puts his right foot over throat.

"So, how was I?" Morgan asks happily for having a flash.

"Great!" Chuck answers with a strangled voice.

"You're alright?"

"I'll be a lot better when you take your foot off my throat!" Chuck says in pain, with his face already red.

"Oh!" Morgan jumps back. "You're okay?" He stretches the hand and helps Chuck getting up from the ground. With a few taps on his back, Morgan asks again. "You're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a bit unskillful. Let's try again!" Chuck jumps and shakes the whole body, decompressing it. "Now, I won't be knocked down so easily!"

Morgan and Chuck start fighting again, and Morgan is not having flashes because they are relaxed and talking most of the time.

"So, how's it going the married life so far?"

"Good. Sarah and I don't argue…except this last month. She has been a bit sick and she's a bit grumpy sometimes. But, what matters is you and Alex. You said you wanted to move in with her, so what happened?"

"I messed it up. I forgot our dinner. She had delayed it for days, and when we finally found a day, I got lost track of time playing _Halo _and_ Call of Duty_. You know what she said after meeting me, and full of reason? That I'm a man child and I can't take commitments seriously."

"I still play them too! Monday nights, remember? You haven't show up lately. But, anyway, it only means that we just like to… keep an open mind and see things in a more…amusingly way."

"I can't go there for our Mondays' games, you guys are married now. For some reason I moved out there,-"

"To Casey's house!"

"But then I found one of my own. At your place, I was like your kid because I'm a man child!"

"And now, what are you going to do? Let her go?"

"No!" Morgan refuses and becomes angry with himself. "Chuck, get out the way!"

"Why?"

"I'm flashing!" Morgan's body moves like the Intersect tells him to do. "Run, Chuck!"

"A bit more calmed down now, buddy?" Chuck asks, only peeking on the door.

"I think so. What was this?"

"Emotions controlling the Intersect."

"It happened to you, didn't it?"

"But in my case, I just couldn't flash. You need to solve this with Alex."

"You're right." Morgan taps Chuck's shoulder. "And I'm going to do it tonight. Romantic night with a dinner lit by candlelight. I just need Casey's help."

"Really?" Chuck asks, looking aside to his friend.

"I'll tell him that he'll be helping me re-conquer Alex. He cares about her, so he'll help me, because I make her happy."

"I wish you luck!" Chuck says and leaves while Morgan stays there, thoughtful about that night's plans.

* * *

><p><em>So, this story is going great by the fact I have a lot of reader. This story is going bad because I always have the fic on my head (I basically see it, with every line, every move,<em>

_and then I put it into words), but with this one, I'm improvising! Is this improvising of my being good? 'Cause, I've done this once and I kind of mixed some ideas, but then, _

_fortunately, I came back to the tracks. So, that's really what I wanted and keep wanting to know is: what is the things I can improve, what am I doing wrong, what I'm doing _

_good. Tell me please!_

_Oh, and you wanted to know how was with Sarah and Clara? Next chapter! _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N_**_:_ Even before thanking, like always, I need to blame something else than my laziness, and that would be my maths' teacher! She gives her TONS of homework, and I'm that kind of student who, if slips and falls, has a negative mark... I understand this is an exam year to maths and Portuguese, and I understand that this is the senior year and we have to do all the subjects, but DAMMIT, give us a break from time to time! Shouldn't I say this to her! LOL! Alright, frustrations apart, I need to thank people, people who probably don't really like maths just like me!**

**For reviewing: **

renmayling, silversober, Zach, Coreymon77, jinxed97, wassupchuck

**For favoriting the story:**

Reyes9, Amynale

**And for story alert: **

blackcat252, ChucksterNerd, Amynale, Mensch

**One last special thanks to Zach who said that would like to be my beta reader. Well, let me just say, thank you so, so much. I willingly accept it. Tell me something when you get your account. **

** One last thing, blame my friend, Densi (NCIS Los Angeles) shipper, who asked me to write a very fluffly fic. I'm working on it parallelly with this one, so that's why I'm taking a bit long in posting. I'll write on the A/N of this story when I start posting the NCIS LA fic. It doesn't hurt anyone, and if you want to read it, I'll be glad! Also, I'm looking for a beta reader for this story, and I'm still looking for someone. If you know anyone, can you recomend that someone to me?**

* * *

><p><em>Alright, probably the worst mistake I've ever made! <em>Sarah thinks as she looks at Clara. She puts her on the couch and turns on the TV on the cartoons channel and goes picking some clothes she had left to dry out. But Clara can't stay at one place for much long so she crawls to the door, grasps herself to the door frame and starts walking from there to Sarah.

"What are you doing here, lady?" Sarah says putting the clothes on the windowsill of her and Chuck's bedroom. "Want to help me folding clothes?" She grabs her in arms. After reaching the bedroom she puts her and the clothes over the bed.

While she folds the clothes, Clara grabs Chuck's shirt and puts it over her head. Sarah notices it and slowly takes it off saying:

"Hi!" Clara claps hands and laughs heartily. Sarah places the shirt over Clara's head again and repeats the act. "Hi Clara!" Sarah does it one more time and sits on the edge of the bed because Clara gets up on bed and stretches her arms to her, for Sarah to pick her in arms. "Come here, good looking."

Sarah sits the baby over her knees, but she gets up and bounces over her legs. The woman laughs, looks around, and seeing no-one, lets herself fall back into the bed, shrinks the legs and sits Clara over her belly and she rests back on her knees. With two fingers Sarah simulates a pair of legs and makes them walk from Clara's knee up to her belly and then tickles her. With her index finger, Sarah touches Clara's nose and says. "You are a very smart girl, you know?" Sarah sits again and Clara stares sweetly amazed to her. "Ok, right now Aunt Sarah has to fold these clothes and keep them in the drawers." Clara shakes her head and points her belly. "More tickling?"

As Sarah tickles Clara again, the girl moves Sarah's hands away, nodding negatively again, saying. "No!"

"Alright… You're hungry, you want to eat."

Clara gets off from Sarah's lap, climbs down the bed under Sarah's attentive look and walks to the kitchen, sitting right in the middle of the division.

"Ok, let's get you something to eat."

While Sarah prepares the food, Clara crawls behind her every time. Handing the girl a spoon, Sarah feeds the child and faces the mess that she made all over the table.

"Oh, Clara, did you have to do all this mess?" The girl shows a tricky smile even though she didn't understand much or nothing that Sarah said. "Alright, you go play or watch TV," She declares while putting her on her feet on the floor. "while I clean all this that you did."

But Sarah notices Clara's behavior; she's staring at the door, walks to there and comes back again. She opens the door and lets her walk, to see here she wants to go and she stops in front of Ellie and Devon's house, her house. Sarah grabs the keys and opens the door. Clara immediately, at her own speed of walking, heads to the staircase and crawls up, stair by stair. Sarah accompanies her and they reach the upper floor, Clara puts herself up again and walks to her bedroom, sits there and plays with the big pieces of Lego's.

"Uhm, so this is what you want…" Sarah concludes, stacking some pieces and bringing them in hands. "Come on, Clara." She stretches her hand and Clara grabs it and walks in small and clumsy steps with a red piece in the contrary hand.

As soon as Clara and Sarah return to the initial place, the kid loses the interest in the toy because Sarah teaches her something. Sarah covers her eyes with her hands and Clara repeats. Sarah uncovers her and Clara's eyes saying:

"I'm looking at you!" Clara laughs and after repeating it some more times and as she understood and learnt the joke, she turns her attention to the Lego's again and Sarah goes keep the clothes in the drawers

"Hi girl, you're alone in here?" Chuck asks expecting an answer from Sarah after seeing the girl alone in the living room.

"Chuck, I'm in here!"

"So," Chuck says after entering the bedroom and placing a kiss first on Sarah's cheek and then on her lips. "how were you and Clara?"

"Oddly enough, we were good. We had fun."

"Oddly enough?" Chuck recurs, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You are doing way better than me!"

"I'm a chameleon; I used to be paid to fit in any kind of character, anywhere." Sarah cries, but quickly cleans the tears before Chuck can even get closer to her. "I don't even know if Sam Lisa is my real name; I don't know or remember much of me…"

"One thing I assure you," Chuck embraces Sarah, whispering. "you are my wife, you are a Bartowski. And you'll always be."

"You're right…I'm sorry, I'm just not feeling very 'normal' in the last weeks. I feel…weird!" Sarah sighs. "So, how's Morgan?"

"He's working on a plan to solve his problems."

"Uhm, well, you want to see what I taught Clara?"

"Show me!" Chuck says smiling.

Chuck and Sarah played with Clara for the rest of the afternoon, and after dinner, a bit after Clara falling asleep by her own due the tiredness of playing all afternoon, Ellie and Devon call.

"Hi Ellie, how is everything?" Chuck asks.

"_Great, everything is wonderful! And how is Clara? Is she too much hard work?_"

"No, actually not really. Sarah and I have been holding on."

"_Better that way. So, nothing's wrong, not needing anything?_"

"Sis, you just need to enjoy this weekend; Clara is fine, actually she just fell asleep, she was really tired."

"_Alright, I won't worry, but I already miss her._"

"Then don't worry, you'll see her in two days and then you'll be asking for more days out!"

"_Ok Chuck. And, how's Sarah feeling?_"

"She told me she wasn't feeling sick today," Chuck looks around and sees Sarah going to the bedroom. "but, this afternoon, she cried and then quickly stopped crying. There's something going on with her."

"_What did she cried about?_"

"Can we speak maybe tomorrow? I have another call in line."

"_Are you dodging my question?_"

"No, I seriously have another call in line. Even though, this is something you need to speak with her, not me."

"_Alright Chuck, I will speak with her when we get home. Bye._"

"Bye Ellie." Chuck may have lied, but he certainly had a missed call that was on the voicemail, received for almost two hours now. "_Hey, Chuck, it's me._" Morgan speaks. "_I'm coming from the grocery and I just flashed on a guy entering the bus, call me when you hear this._"

Chuck definitely didn't like to hear what Morgan just said, at least right now, that he is watching over his niece, and Sarah will not agree with carrying on the mission right now. Even if only Morgan is going on the mission, being supervised by Casey, things could not go well; they would really need more backup, not to mention that Casey can't, right now, stand to be close to Morgan. But, even though, Chuck needs to tell Sarah that Morgan had a flash. He walks to the bedroom, from where not a noise is heard and finds niece and aunt, sleeping like a log, with back turned to each other.

Since Sarah is sleeping, Chuck thinks in calling Morgan to get more details and to dig them a bit more at the Castle, but he just remembers that he and Alex are having dinner, and if things are going well, probably are making up. He sits on the couch and just can't stop thinking about Sarah. There's really a chance of she being pregnant or is just her body telling her to have a break, so it's all messed up and deregulated? He knows that if she's pregnant, things are not going to be easy because of their job, in spite of having been fired from the CIA, being freelancers gives them a lot more of choice and flexibility in selecting missions, so if that's the case, having been fired just couldn't have come in better time. But, what if she's just really sick and tired? What consequence can that bring to her health? What if she gets really sick…? When Chuck's mind concludes this, he shakes his head and tries to unwind, with fear of his own thoughts. He needs to distract himself.

What else could he do on a Friday night? Nothing else than play some games… When he awakes up on the couch, next morning, the two girls are still sleeping and he decides to make breakfast. They really need to discuss what to do about Morgan's flash, so he needs to call up the team to meet at the Castle, and for sure, he and Sarah need to take Clara with them.

* * *

><p><strong> Please, tell me that Sarah is not off character...<strong>

**I already know if she's pregnant or not, but even though I'll ask your opinions and only reavel it on the last chapter. And I must say, I don't mind in changing my opinion.. **

**So, for _this_ Sarah, I'm trying to combine pregnancy symptoms with a common stress disorder.**


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all, saying that I'm loving writing this story, but time is not much...I'm doing the best I can to post more or less regularly. And now, even before the chapter, my usual thanks.**

**For reviewing:**

ElllaNovikoff, coreymon77, East Coast Captain, jinxed97, renmayling

**For favoriting:**

TKD4Life (six times!), gleek599, AgentBartoWalker, Drak0

**For putting an alert on this story:**

East Coast Captain, NadeanyaNS

**Enjoy reading it! At the end, please review. I have on A/N on the end of this story and it would be a huge help for the last chapter of the story. So, review and leave me your opinion...**

* * *

><p>Chuck makes the breakfast calmly and in the meantime Sarah awakes up. She gets to the kitchen and surrounds his hips, placing a trail of kisses on his neck.<p>

"Morning, beautiful." Chuck says, turning around and kissing her lips. "How did you sleep?"

"I awoke up even more tired than what I was when I fell asleep. Is that sleeping well?" Sarah walks with her hand over her forehead and Chuck's eyes stare at her belly. A _light bump _is perceptible underneath her T-shirt. "What?" She asks, seeing him staring, extremely concentrated.

"Nothing. I-I mean, I hope it's something!" He stammers.

"What?" Sarah inquires him, even more confused.

"The-your-the belly… I-I find it a bit more…noticeable…?"

"Alright, I can't take it any longer, I'm going to do that damn test and see the answer!"

"Okay." Chuck says barely on a whisper. They walk to the bathroom and she grabs it. "What does it says?"

"Positive, two lines, negative, one line."

Chuck breathes and asks her. "You're ready?"

She nods negatively. "What will you do if it's positive?"

"Probably faint! In happiness, obviously!"

Sarah puts him out the bathroom and closes the door. They both feel thrilled, in joy and fear. There are only two possible answers. They both exhaled too many times, and she finally has the test done. Now it's time to look at it. She sees it… She opens the door and shows it to Chuck.

"One line…" He say disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Chuck." She hugs him, whispering into his ear.

"It's not your fault, Sarah."

"Ok," Her voice sounds shaken. "now, we have to take care of Clara. This is second day…only one more day left."

"Sarah…" He could only say this; she goes straight to the bedroom and closes the door. He can hear her sniffing, but he didn't dare to get close, she needs definitely that moment alone, so as he.

Chuck is having breakfast alone and sadly, and he just can see and hear on his mind Sarah sad, almost crying. He grabs the phone and texts Morgan:

_Meet you and Casey after lunch at the Castle._

He's grabbing all the things of the table, after having breakfast, when he hears Clara babbling. He heads to the bedroom and he stops when he hears Sarah saying:

"You know little girl, you could be having a cousin…but maybe because of Aunt's work and life style, you'll never have one… And neither your Uncle will be dad. And he so wants to be." Sarah cries again and continues. "Even I wanted…"

Sarah doesn't leave the bedroom, only Clara, all dressed up, walking slowly to the living room where's Chuck. Chuck picks her in arms and goes preparing the baby bottle to give her. When it's ready, he sits at the couch and sits her on his lap, handing the girl the bottle and looking at her, so quiet. Clara was the only audible sound on the house, playing with her toys and quickly the day reached lunch time. Sarah hasn't leave the bedroom, so he picks Clara in arms and goes to the bedroom and only says without having any answer:

"I'm meeting Casey and Morgan about the flash he had. I'm taking Clara so you can be alone a bit more."

* * *

><p>On the way to the Castle, with his niece in arms, Chuck grabs the phone and gives his sister a call:<p>

"Hey sis, how's the weekend?" He says sadly.

"_Great for me and Devon, apparently not so great for you and Sarah. What happened now?_"

"Oh, you know what sis, I apologize for interrupting your weekend."

"_Chuck, tell me what happened!_"

"This morning I noticed her belly was a bit more noticeable-"

"_And she did the test…_" Ellie concludes. "_I told her not to; it can't be correct, whatever the answer is, but I assume it was negative for you to be calling me._"

"She's really sad, she thinks it's her fault."

"_Hey Chuck, listen up: Dr. Aimee Lee owes me a favor. I'll give her a call and say that Sarah will pass there today for some tests and to schedule an appointment for tomorrow, if necessary, an ultrasound too. I know she'll make the possible and impossible to have to have the results by tomorrow. If she's pregnant it'll be shown both on the tests and on the ultrasound, if she's not, Dr. Lee will direct her to another doctor, she can be suffering of stress leading to a depression._"

"I'm…worried Ellie. Everything was alright so far…"

"_And everything will stay the same; have faith, Chuck. Just go with her and do the tests. I'll be home by tomorrow and I'll go with her to the appointment. Just don't worry, it'll help her passing though this._"

"Ok, thanks Ellie. And I'm sorry again for ruining your weekend."

"_It's ok, Chuck. As long as Sarah gets better. And my baby girl, how's she doing with you?_"

"Promise me not to hate us."

"_Well, that depends on what you done._"

"Sarah and I didn't do a thing; she simply got up from the ground and walked."

"_She walks? Devon? DEVON?_" Chuck hears his sister screaming for Devon to tell him what Chuck had just said. "_I'm sorry for the yelling, but I guess it's our fault. We've been pushing her a little bit, and we should have given her space_." And when Chuck thought his sister was more calmed down and regretted she turns again. "_How does she walks?_"

"Like-like a kid, I guess! You'll just get to know it when you see it."

"_I can't already wait for tomorrow. Well, bye Chuck. And tell Clara mom and dad send her a kiss._"

"Don't worry, I'll tell her. Have a great rest of day." Chuck is keeping the phone on the pocket, but Clara tries to grab it. "You want to play with Uncle's phone? Ok." When he gives it to her, she presses the screen, trying to make effects. "Don't break it, alright? Uncle needs that _a lot_! And you heard? Mom and dad sent you a big kiss."

Chuck was already close to the entrance to the Castle, and when he got there, Morgan and Casey were already waiting. But they weren't fighting; which could only mean a thing: Morgan and Alex are alright again.

"Uh," Casey grunts. "I thought you weren't coming. Where's Walker?"

"She couldn't come."

"Why?" Morgan asks. "Is everything ok?"

"No-yes-I mean…Let's just focus on the flash you had."

Chuck sits at the table and Clara immediately crawls up on it.

"On the _zoom_-"

"Zoom?" Chuck questions.

"I don't want to be _you_, if you know what I mean."

"Just move on, Grimes!" Casey says, crossing his arms across the chest.

"I saw Nikolai Nikitin. He runs an arms dealing from Russia to several European countries. He also has US stolen documents at the time of Cold War, and that somehow got to him. The information is classified, but Casey here says he'll do his best to find what are on those. But, I guess if he's wanted by the CIA, those documents mustn't be good for us."

Clara was keep crawling over the table, was getting up, sitting again until she gets to the edge of the table and slips.

"Pay attention to the kid, Bartowski!" Casey says, putting Clara on top of the table again, suspended by the back straps of the jeans' dungarees. "What the hell are you thinking of?"

"We're freelancers, and I'm the leader. I say we're not taking this mission."

"Why not?" Casey continues; he suspects of something.

"Sarah and I are babysitting Clara and besides, things are not very good with her, and I'm worried." Chuck grabs Clara and in arms, and when he's climbing up the stairs he says. "If you two want to go on the mission alone, go ahead…but I suggest you don't."

"You know what's wrong with him?" Morgan asks, looking at Casey. "Or her?"

"I have no idea…but or I'll talk with Walker or you talk with Bartowski."

"Or we can do both." Morgan suggests and Casey groans, looking away.

"No, and don't bug my head, you're hearing me?"

"Loud and clear, Coronel!" Morgan taps Casey on the shoulder and when he looks at him sideways, Morgan says. "Right, still no physical contact!"

* * *

><p>When Chuck got home with Clara, Sarah was already out of the bedroom and definitely with a better mood; that time alone made her feel better. Chuck told her about the conversation with Ellie and they both agreed that it wouldn't hurt if she does the tests. It's now late afternoon and the three are leaving, going to the hospital.<p>

"Hi," Chuck addresses to a nurse he intercepts in the way while Sarah and Clara are far behind, being the Aunt bringing the niece by hand. "we're looking for Dr. Aimee Lee. She's expecting us. Tell her Ellie Bartowski's brother and sister-in-law are here."

"Of course, please have a seat."

Within few minutes the same nurse comes on the waiting room and calls them. After greeting the doctor, Clara passes to the arms of the Uncle, while Dr. Lee explains to them:

"Your sister already explained me the situation over the phone, so we are just going to take blood and urine samples. The levels of hCG are detected in those two fluids. In case of pregnancy this hormone is in higher concentration on the woman's body, but not every woman reacts the same way. But, you know what? In anyways, I'll schedule an ultrasound for tomorrow to unravel any doubts. 4:30 PM is alright for you?" Chuck and Sarah only nod with the head and the doctor gets up from the chair and says. "Mr. Bartowski you can wait outside; this isn't going to take too long. Mrs. Bartowski, follow me please."

As soon as Chuck sits at the waiting room, his phone rings; it's Morgan. He's going to have a little difficult time in telling him the whole story, because Clara is either trying to steal his phone or jumps off his lap and walks through the hospital, obliging him to follow her everywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is the big question: Do you want Sarah pregnant or not? Leave me a review telling me that. <strong>

**One more thingy: If you want her to be pregnant, tell me the sex(s) of the child(en). I would appreciate to follow some tips you may want to see in the story.**

**By the way, the next chapter is the last one...**


	7. Chapter 7

_I want to thank everyone who contributed with his/her opinion, and I'm going to tell you what suggestion were those:_

**supesfan18 - a girl**

**silversorbet- a boy and a girl**

**gleek599- a girl**

**EllaNovikoff- a boy and/or a girl**

**renmayling- a boy or a girl**

_So, I wanted Sarah to be pregnant of twins, a boy and a girl, that's why I asked for your help. But, you'll notice when you finish reading that there's a surprise factor: the third amniotic sac. But, there are three possibilities: it can have another boy, it can have another girl or it can be empty. I'll jsut answer that in my next story becuase right now I'm a little busy and I'm still undecided. Also, I'd like to see on the show Casey's act to Sarah and Chuck. Maybe we will, who knows? All I know is that I loved writing that...And obviously this story, I'll miss it!_

_Now, I leave you the last chapter. Enjoy it!_

* * *

><p>Ellie called one more time on that day. Before dinner, she called asking if everything went well and saying that she and Devon would be home by the end of the next day. Both Sarah and Chuck were trying not to think about the tests anymore and after dinning, they were both playing with Clara and her Lego's. Clara, now that have learnt how to walk she doesn't want anything else. Sarah laughs because Clara walks faster when Chuck follows her and later she showed Sarah she hadn't forgotten the hide and seek game with the hands. Clara got herself entertained so Chuck and Sarah cuddled on the couch, watching a movie. The baby girl walked to Chuck and he sat her at his lap, but instead of sitting, she lied over his chest and in a few minutes, she fell asleep. He moved her carefully to the bed, put the pillows on both side of her and got to the living room again and they both got that time to be alone.<p>

By the morning, Chuck and Sarah awake up almost at the same time because they are hearing little knocks on the door.

"I go there." Sarah sits on the edge of the bed, stretches out and walks slowly to the door. She opens up and makes Chuck get up too by hearing her saying. "Hi Morgan, what are you doing here?"

"Can I speak with Chuck? And, can I get some breakfast?"

"Uh, now that you said that, I feel starving. I'll get dress up and I'll make it."

Chuck and Sarah intersect in the bedroom as she goes dress up and he's leaving already dressed.

"Chuck," He walks back and peeks on the doorframe. "start preparing something for breakfast. I'll be right there to help you."

"In making or eating?" He jokes. He notices she has been having more appetite, even she notices that. Before dressing up, she snuggles the bed sheets to Clara.

"Chuck, I have something to tell you." Morgan begins. "Casey and I took that mission, Nikitin is in jail and we got the CIA documents."

"What? How?" Chuck puts on the kitchen counter what he has in hands to make pancakes and looks at Morgan.

"Apparently he didn't like me that much and smashed my car in front of a cop." Morgan walks to the kitchen and helps Chuck making breakfast. "He arrested him, saw his criminal record and called the CIA. Casey and I kept the files and he spoke with one of his buddies in the Agency and they negotiated some things I haven't got pretty well. What matters is that we got paid!"

"Uh, what does matters?" Chuck says crestfallen. "Decker is going to trace it and freeze our account again."

"No, he won't, and all thanks to you buddy."

"What?"

"Remember when Casey and I told you to install that sort of virus on bank accounts and we said it was for a client?" Chuck only nods; he remembers spending two nights stuck in the Castle. "Well, those accounts were ours. What you did is basically bewilders other computers that try to hack ours. Basically, if Decker tries to access our money, the virus runs and makes the trails never end, locating bank accounts where they don't exist. For now, we're safe from Decker's hands."

"Well, that's good news."

"There's only one little thing…"

"What?"

"Casey and I spoke about sharing the profits of the mission with," At this point Chuck tries to interfere, but Morgan doesn't let him speak. "Chuck let me finish, please. We talked about sharing the profits, but he withdrew his part of the money. When I asked him if it was to share with you guys, he said he already had plans for the money."

"So?"

"_So_, he said he was sharing the money with you guys, why did he change is opinion in a few hours? Maybe something is happening and he needs help-"

"Or maybe this 'spy thing' is making you a bit more suspicious! He probably needs the money for his daily life, like everyone else." At the moment the two men had finish making the breakfast and Sarah is appearing on the division too.

"Uhm, I don't buy that! Something is going on."

"What you don't buy, Morgan?" Sarah intervenes in the conversation.

"Casey's behavior…it's abnormal!"

"Well, it's Casey we're talking about. He's reserved."

They sit at the table and start eating while Chuck has to be peeking to their bedroom, through the slightly open door to check on Clara. When they are almost finishing the meal, Chuck gets up as he sees Clara moving too much and whimpering. Sarah gets up and prepares the bottle with milk for her while Chuck is dressing her up.

"Wow guys, you already got it right!" Morgan comments, seeing Chuck and Sarah working as a team, taking care of Clara so fast and correctly. For the first time in the whole weekend, Clara agrees with the idea of being sat on a chair, and bites the nipple of the bottle. She's melancholic and always whimpering with red cheeks and drooling a lot. When she reaches a spoon she puts it on the mouth and bites it.

"Well, thanks guys for the delicious breakfast, but I need to get going." Morgan is near the door when he turns back and says. "And, good luck this afternoon; then Casey and I want to know."

"You told him?" Sarah asks Chuck, a bit upset after Morgan leaves the house.

"I needed to, they were worried. Don't be mad with them, or me! Our friends were worried, our second family was worried."

"Ok, I understand." Sarah looks at Clara and comments. "She's too ruddy, don't you think?"

"Yeah." He puts his hand on her forehead. "And I think she's feverish too; maybe we should check on her temperature." He carefully takes the spoon out of her mouth and rubs the index finger on her lower gum. "And, yep, just what I thought: a tooth is beginning to break through." Chuck leaves to get the thermometer and puts it under Clara's arm. "She has 100°F; I think it's a little higher."

"Let's wait a while and see if it decreases."

* * *

><p>"Chuck, what was her temperature this morning?" Sarah asks while she's checking on Clara after lunch.<p>

Chuck walks to her, sitting on the couch with their niece sitting on her lap. He sits next to them. "100°F, why?"

Clara shows him the thermometer. "She has 102°F now."

"We need to give her a warm water bath." Chuck grabs Clara in arms and takes off her cardigan. While he's taking her to the bedroom and is taking her clothes off, she whimpers and tries to catch everything to put in the mouth. In the meantime, Sarah is filling the bathtub.

"Oh," Sarah says, cleaning the water from her face. "looks like the bath is distracting her of the pain." She affirms it because Clara is happily slapping on the water, wetting them both.

"Please, Clara, you are soaking Uncle Chuck! Can you be nice and stop?" After Chuck asking her that, she slaps on the water once again and Sarah laughs. "Well, that was not nice at all! You know what will happen? The tickle monster will pass by here!" Chuck starts tickling Clara who laughs and wets them even more. Sarah smiles seeing Chuck, he's amazing with kids.

"Ok, I understand you two are having a lot of fun," She laughs and covers her face from the water that both are splashing to each other, while she supports her hands on Chuck's shoulder. "but, have you forgot today's appointment?"

"No, not at all. Come on Clara," He grabs her in arms and places her on Sarah's arms, already with a bath towel. "fun time is over."

"I'm dressing her up, you go dress up too."

* * *

><p>"You nervous?" She asks Chuck while they are sitting on the waiting room.<p>

"A little. You?"

"I am…And you baby girl?" Sarah turns to her niece, stroking her hair. "You're feeling better?" Sarah doesn't expect an answer, but it's obvious that Clara isn't any better. She has reddish eyes, she's warming up again and she's getting grumpy and is whimpering. Clara rests her head on Chuck's shoulder and accommodates. Sarah stomps her feet on the ground, nervous and confesses. "If I'm not pregnant, I'm stressed…"

"What scares you more?"

"It amazes me the idea that I may have a human being growing up inside me as we speak… I want to have a superhero with a little cape growing up inside me. I want it, and you want it too, right?"

"Yes, a lot. And we'll stick together and we'll be a family. And I'll prove how much I love you and our kids…everyday…for the rest of our lives." He grabs her hand and looks into her eyes. "You can count on me."

Sarah smiles and strokes Clara's hair again, whispering. "She's a cutie, isn't she?" Clara sleeps now, calm and peacefully.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski?" A brunette nurse approaches them. "Dr. Lee is waiting for you."

"Thank you." Sarah answers, giving back a smile.

Dr. Aimee Lee doesn't even hold any time and just drops the news as soon as they sit.

"Let's just face it: that pregnancy test must have had a problem. The test confirms that you are pregnant, and by the amount of the hormones, you're already 8 weeks pregnant." Chuck and Sarah are agape and he even has to hold Clara tightly before he let her fall. "But there's more. Like I said, the hormones are too high, which indicates multiple pregnancies. Let's see them?" Dr. Lee points the marquise to Sarah and she looks at her up and down and gets up.

Chuck gets up too, still taken aback and gets closer to Sarah. Dr. Lee puts the gel on Sarah's belly and starts the ultrasound. "Amazing!" She says looking at the screen. "Unbelievable!" Dr. Lee looks at Chuck and Sarah who are still surprised and clueless. "In 14 years of work, you are my first couple that might be expecting…"

"Might expecting what, Doctor?" Chuck says anxiously. "Tell us!"

"Triplets." She finishes. "When there are cases of multiple pregnancies, sometimes the amniotic sacs can be empty, so you may be only expecting one child. Right now, we can only see clearly one, over here." She points. "This blurs right next to the baby can be the others two hidden. We'll have a better view in next ultrasounds."

"So, what should we expect?" Chuck asks.

"Based on those HCG levels I can tell you: at the best you may have triplets, at the less best, you can have twins. Congratulations mommy and daddy."

Sarah is near tears, Dr. Lee was too quick on dropping the news, but that doesn't matter now, she's out of herself; she's too excited, extremely happy. However, Chuck is near passing out; he just hasn't passed out because he has his niece in arms. He's joyful and he doesn't even know what to do. Dr. Lee sits at her desk and goes taking notes on Sarah's pregnancy. Chuck sits on the edge of the marquise and caresses the spots on the screen and then looks at Sarah. They smile brightly and she grabs his hand and rests it under hers on her belly.

"Two, maybe three little super heroes with capes growing inside you. Our babies, our children." He just can't stop smile and kisses her intensely and passionately.

Sarah wipes away her tears and smiles. "Yes, our little babies." She turns to Dr. Lee. "When can we come back?"

"Next month, the first trimester ultrasound. We schedule it later, alright?" Sarah and Chuck only nod, and before leaving, she says. "Congratulations again."

* * *

><p>Ellie and Devon were also thrilled with the news, and they got even happier when they saw Clara walking and found out her first tooth was erupting. After they leave with Clara, Chuck and Sarah are still unbelievably stunned by the news, they more than anyone. On the sudden, someone knocks on the door; it's Casey and he wants to speak with Chuck. They talk outside the house.<p>

"So, what's with Sarah?"

"She's pregnant. Twins, maybe triplets."

Even though it's very unlikely of Casey, he hugs Chuck, congratulating him, visibly happy. He takes of the pocket a paper bent and hands it to Chuck, saying:

"Morgan probably told you I withdrew the money that we received on the mission. I just remembered now that I haven't given you and Sarah the wedding gift."

"No Casey, I can't take it." He tries to push Casey's hand away, but he insists.

"I think it's enough."

"Enough for what?" Chuck unfolds the paper and is stunned with the number written on the check.

"I think it's enough for the house." And before Chuck could say anything else, Casey is entering home. "Thank you! If you hear me in any way."

Chuck enters home too and says. "Babe, would you mind if we sell this house to Morgan and Alex?"

"And where will we live?"

He shows her the check. "Casey offered us his wedding gift. He thinks it's enough for our house."

"Oh my God!" Sarah covers her mouth. "Is all this really happening?"

"I guess it is." He wraps his arms around her hips and pulls her for him. "I guess it is." They kiss passionately.

They got married, they were getting twins or even triplets and now they have enough money for the house they want. Could have they had better luck than that?

* * *

><p><em>Ok, tell me you liked this story and that you'll come to read the next one... When I post it, I'll leave a note in this tory with the link to the next one, in case you want to read it and you can't find it. Right now, I'll leave the owed thanks.<em>

_For everyone who ever reviewed:_

**Reyes9, uplink2, MarggiS, coreymon77, Alice Hermione, Miss Flufflignton, 00Awesome, renmayling, EllaNovikoff, wassupchuck, silversorbet, Zach, East Coast Captain, supesfan18**.

_For everyone who put this story on the favorites:_

**cjm1896, Ladybird111, bilico, eileven, marouluckygg, Pagemember, Panthera-Kaya-Lily, scottpwrs, silversorbet, Reyes9, Amynale, gleek599, AgentBartoWalker, TightEnd48.**

_For everyone who put an alert on this story:_

**Alice Hermione, coreymon77, EllaNovikoff, Ladybird111, bilico, Buymoriana96, chicaespanhola, Ely Jones, katillion, marouluckygg, renmayling, chelabella, Ralle, sk8ter147, Panthera-Kaya-Lily, scottpwrs, silversorbet, Amynale, blackcat252, ChucksterNerd, Mensch, East Coast Captain, NadeanyaNS, Drak0. **

_Thank you all!_


	8. Chapter 8

Hi there! I've tried to leave the link to the sequel of this story, but I don't know why, the computer doesn't let me do it. Anyway, I leave the name of the fanfcition:

Chuck Versus The Very Mean Man


End file.
